


we only live once

by Suicix



Series: #WOLO [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bets & Wagers, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: When Jackson looks at them, his gaze is intense, like he's looking right into their souls. Bambam only hopes he can’t see themy friend and I have a bet to see which one of us you’ll take home with youpart.





	we only live once

**Author's Note:**

> me: listen......... we are Not naming this fic after wolo  
> also me: but!!! we have to!!! it's the only way!!!
> 
> anyway, i can't believe no-one's written this ship and called their fic this before. or even just written this ship in the first place, what ARE you guys doing!!!

“What about him?”

Bambam’s eyes follow the direction of Yugyeom’s nod. His gaze locks onto a man sitting alone on the other side of the bar, looking down at his phone and sipping at his drink. He narrows his eyes, considering, but–

“No,” he decides. “He could be waiting for someone. Maybe if he’s still there later?” The man definitely isn’t bad looking, just more to Yugyeom’s taste than his, and is isn’t exactly fair if one of them is way more into their target than the other and Bambam doesn’t end up getting laid because of it. He’s here to play a fair game, not act as Yugyeom’s wingman.

“OK.” Yugyeom stirs the ice cubes in his glass around with the tiny red cocktail umbrella. He always ends up cycling through the same few drinks, all of them bright and sugary and childish. (Sure, sometimes Bambam goes for them, too, but that’s because they’re _pretty._ Because he wants to appreciate the aesthetic of the drink while he can, because it’s what he’s in the mood for, because it matches his outfit. Not because he can’t take the taste of alcohol like Yugyeom.) “Her?”

Again, Bambam looks. The woman’s pretty, and what he can see of her clothes looks well-coordinated, and he’s almost about to say _yeah, her,_ when another woman joins her from the direction of the restroom.

“Apparently not,” he says with a sigh. Assuming that the two of them are just friends, single friends, he and Yugyeom very well could go over and try to pick them up, but that sucks all the fun out of it. It’s supposed to be a game between them, supposed to be a bet. How can that happen if they both get lucky? Besides, Bambam wants to show Yugyeom up, wants to _win._ It’s been too long since the last time, and Yugyeom’s been insufferable about it.

Their game, according to Jinyoung, is stupid. Mark thinks it’s funny. Youngjae likes to suggest people for them if he’s with them. Jaebum’s some strange combination of all three, shaking his head and screwing up his face to hold in his laughter and cocking his head towards someone with a smirk. None of them are here right now, though: it’s just Bambam and Yugyeom and their own judgment, and so far, it looks like they’ll both be heading back alone when the night’s over.

Bambam sighs again and lifts his glass to take a drink. What’s even the point sometimes? What’s the point in spending money on extortionately priced alcohol when he could drink for cheaper at home if he wanted? What’s the point in making the effort to look this good if his clothes don’t end up on a stranger’s bedroom floor at the end of the night? He gets to spend time with Yugyeom, he supposes, and that’s something he always treasures. Even when Yugyeom’s smirking about his now almost two month long winning streak. (Bambam really should do something about that. He’s _trying,_ OK? And tonight will be the night, he’s decided. He can feel it.)

His suddenly determined thoughts are interrupted by someone ordering a drink to his left. There’s an accent to the guy’s Korean, and when Bambam turns to take a (hopefully) surreptitious glance, he sees dark hair and big eyes and a bright smile. Bambam blinks. Tonight really _is_ the night. It’s time for Kim Yugyeom to be left in the dust, to put an end to his bragging rights, time for Bambam to end up with some extra cash in his pocket.

Somewhat reluctantly, Bambam looks away. He counts himself lucky that he was stealthy enough about it that the man himself didn’t notice, but beside him, Yugyeom hums, the sound and the look in his eyes devilish.

“What?” Bambam demands, even though he knows _exactly_ what.

“You want him,” Yugyeom singsongs, quietly enough that only Bambam can hear. Bambam glares a little. “Don’t even try to hide it.”

Bambam rolls his eyes and sneaks another glance at the man. He’s waiting for his drink, nodding along to the song that’s playing over the speakers, his hands resting on top of the bar. Nice hands, and a shiny watch on one wrist. Nice hands which are connected to nice arms, which Bambam has to tear himself away from otherwise he really _will_ be staring.

“Fine,” he says to Yugyeom. “I want him.”

Yugyeom’s smile widens, triumphant.

“Lucky for you, I do, too.” He pauses, eyes narrowed, like he’s considering something. “Shall we say… sixty thousand won?”

It’s more than they usually bet. Bambam’s confident, though – actually wants to have sex with this stranger in a bar more than he wants the money or the dignity that comes with winning.

“Deal,” he says, and they drink to it, glasses clinking before they down what’s left of their drinks. It’s on.

To one side of them, the man collects his drink; he does so with a laugh and tells the bartender to keep the change. Even just that is enough for Bambam to feel all the more attracted to him – generous as well as unfairly good looking? Sign him _up._ Sign him up right now, immediately.

The third time, though, turns out not to be the charm when it comes to pretending not to be looking at someone. A moment later and the man’s eyes are on Bambam, and then Yugyeom, and then their empty glasses.

And then back to them.

“You guys want a refill?” he asks.

Yugyeom nudges Bambam in the arm – _your move_ – even though it’s clear they do. Somehow, it’s hard to get anything out: this guy’s charismatic, magnetic. It feels like the words wouldn’t be good enough for him.

“Sure,” Bambam says, matching the man’s grin. It’s contagious – Yugyeom’s smiling, too. They tell him what they’re drinking and he waves the bartender over to order for them.

“I’m Jackson,” he tells them as they wait. He offers a hand – a very nice hand, _god_ – to Bambam first, and then Yugyeom. His grip is firm and the way he looks Bambam in the eye as they shake hands is – intense. Like he’s looking right into Bambam’s soul. Bambam only hopes he can’t see the _my friend and I have a bet to see which one of us you’ll take home with you_ part.

“It’s good to meet you,” Yugyeom says after they’ve introduced themselves. There’s a sly edge to his voice, something Bambam can’t quite place – something that has him even more set on victory.

Jackson, it turns out, is three years older than them, from China, and still pretty new in town. He laughs a lot and makes them laugh even more and is one of the most easy to talk to people Bambam’s come across in a long while. Bambam tries his best to be hopefully just as interesting in return, straddling the line between friendly and flirty, just in case. As much as Bambam really would like to sleep with him, he’s also the kind of person Bambam would like to have as a friend, and not just because he’s willing to pay for drinks. When they finish that round of drinks, Jackson insists on paying for a second, making sure to get water for them all, too. They’re not even looking to get drunk, considering that what they’re actually looking for is to go home with Jackson, but it’s the fact that he might care, even though they’ve only just met. It’s the little things.

From there, they move from where they’re sitting at the bar to a corner booth. Now, Jackson’s at the centre, right where they want him to be. They have him between them, and he’s flirting back, Bambam can _feel_ it, but at the same time, he doesn’t seem to be making any moves on either of them in particular.

Maybe, then, it’s finally time to be blunt about what they’re after.

“So,” he says when it feels like it’s the most appropriate, even though it really probably isn’t, “which one of us would you rather take home with you, then?”

Jackson blinks.

“Uh,” he says, sounding confused. “Both? Can I not pick you both?”

“One of us,” Yugyeom says, understanding what Bambam’s doing, that he’s trying to push things towards the reason why they even approached Jackson in the first place. Bambam feels kind of bad, but at least Jackson isn’t saying _neither._

“Wait, what?” Jackson wonders, looking between them. “Not both of you?”

Bambam and Yugyeom look at each other.

“Um,” Yugyeom starts to say, though he doesn’t seem to be capable of much else. After a moment of what feels like awkward, humiliating silence, Bambam decides that he’ll be the one to explain it instead.

“We kind of… do this thing? Like, we find someone when we go out, and we make a bet with each other.” Now that Bambam thinks about it, it sounds – awful. Like they don’t care at all about whoever they’re targeting, like they’re simply making a game of it. They’ve never had to actually explain it before. “If either of us goes home with that person at the end of the night, he wins.”

“Wins what?” asks Jackson.

“Whatever money we bet, and I guess bragging rights…”

“Actually getting laid,” Yugyeom adds, and Bambam glares at him a little. He softens the glare when he looks back at Jackson.

“Basically,” he says, because that’s about all there is to it. What must Jackson think of that? There’s no way he wants either of them now. He can’t.

“Wow,” Jackson says eventually, and honestly, his wide grin really isn’t the reaction Bambam was expecting. “I’m flattered.” A pause. His eyes narrow, sly. “Wouldn’t it be better, though, if… everyone was a winner?”

There’s only one thing that could possibly mean. Only one thing that his disappointed _not both of you?_ could have meant. Bambam doesn’t quite know what to think. All he knows is that he wants Jackson, and if Yugyeom’s in, then he’s in, too. They might as well. You only live once, and all that.

“I mean, you don’t have to!” Jackson continues, hasty. “I don’t mind if you don’t, like, I totally understand why you wouldn’t want to, just in case it messed things up between you. I don’t even know why I thought I’d have a shot at that in the first place – I didn’t even think you guys were together! I’m really just here because I want to make friends in the city, not because I’m looking for someone to fuck, but–”

“I think,” Bambam says, slow, “we could. If we both want it. We’ve never even actually kissed each other before, but…” He looks across at Yugyeom, and Yugyeom inclines his head ever so slightly, a silent approval. “But we could.”

“I’d be down for that.” Yugyeom’s voice is quiet; there’s something about it that Bambam can’t quite read. Something in his eyes that makes Bambam’s heart freeze in his chest.

Jackson’s expression, on the other hand, goes from concerned to surprised to just plain joyful in a matter of seconds.

“All right!” He’s grinning, and Bambam’s so grateful for it, for the reminder that this should be fun and easy, that he shouldn’t have to think too much about it. Jackson turns his head towards Bambam. “So – kiss me?”

It’s barely even a question, really, because there’s only one way that Bambam can answer. He’s been thinking about it since he first laid eyes on Jackson, has hardly been able to stop himself from looking at Jackson’s mouth as Jackson smiled and laughed and took sips of his drink.

And now, now that Jackson’s asking this of him, Bambam doesn’t have to stop himself.

“Right,” he says, soft, glancing down from Jackson’s eyes to his lips before shifting just a little closer and kissing him.

One of Jackson’s hands is in Bambam’s hair, and his mouth is warm against Bambam’s, and even though there’s still the noise of the bar, music from the speakers and the clink of glasses and the hum of other patrons, it feels like it’s just them. Just this booth, and the two of them.

Just the two of them, and Yugyeom, of course – beside them, watching them, waiting for his own turn. When they break apart, he’s smiling at Bambam, smug. Bambam doesn’t have it in him to glare. Not now, not when this is actually happening. Instead, he smiles back, then nods at Yugyeom as if to say _your go._

Jackson gets there first, shuffling nearer to Yugyeom and resting a hand on his shoulder before pressing his mouth to Yugyeom’s. Bambam looks on, listening as Yugyeom gives a little gasp, breathy and vulnerable. He can’t help but feel a little forgotten, here on the edge as the two of them kiss, but when they break apart, they both look at him. Jackson’s smirking, his mouth ever so slightly swollen from the kisses.

“Now you two,” he says, and – _god._ Bambam’s heart beats harder and faster in his chest, even more so than it was already. If this doesn’t work, then he’s not sure if they can do this. If this doesn’t work, then – no. It has to work. It _has_ to.

He and Yugyeom lean across Jackson to meet in the middle, one of Bambam’s hands settling on Yugyeom’s cheek as their lips meet. It isn’t hard, and it isn’t deep, but there’s something about it that feels significant nonetheless – a boundary they’ve never let themselves cross before.

They let it linger for a moment, and then pull back. Jackson’s grinning at them, his eyes lit up.

“Are you guys sure you’ve never done that before?”

“I think I’d remember if we had,” Bambam finds himself saying. He expects it to make Yugyeom smirk, but instead, he’s blushing, cheeks flushed pink.

“Yeah,” Yugyeom says, his voice soft, biting at his lip. “I think we would.”

“You definitely want this, then?” Jackson asks, and then, at their nod – “Let’s get out of here. I live nearby.”

Their glasses are all empty now, so there’s no excuse not to head off. Outside, Bambam feels like he can breathe again. His heart’s still beating fast, so fast, _too_ fast, but the air is cool and refreshing and helping to keep his mind steady. It’s not even the drink that has him like this; he’s barely tipsy at all, can just feel a gentle buzz. It’s the idea of what they’re going to do, of Jackson and of Yugyeom. An immediately attractive almost stranger and his best friend.

Jackson meant it when he said he lived close by: they’re not walking for long until he leads them into a building that must be his apartment block. The three of them stay mostly silent as they move towards the elevator, and there’s another slight shift in atmosphere, like everything’s suddenly become serious. It’s because of the quiet, Bambam thinks. As Jackson presses the button for his floor and the doors snap shut, there’s only the somewhat ominous voice of the elevator telling them to mind the doors, none of the background noise of the bar or the city.

It’s then that Bambam thinks, _fuck it._

He steps a little closer to Jackson, quickly enough that there’s no time for him to stop himself. There’s a flash of surprise across Jackson’s face, but it’s for barely even a second: as soon as Bambam leans in, it’s gone, and Jackson reciprocates the kiss easily, eagerly. A moment later, and Bambam feels Yugyeom stepping closer, his breath hot against Bambam’s skin as he presses his mouth to Jackson’s cheek, his jaw, his neck. Jackson moans, opening up even more for Bambam, tangling a hand in Bambam’s hair. He feels almost impossibly close, and as much as Bambam wants to be able to have Jackson making noises like that via who even _knows_ how many ways, he’s almost sorry when the elevator stops, prompting them to get out. At least no-one joined them in there on the way up.

Again, Jackson leads the way. He takes them down the hall to his apartment, and Bambam and Yugyeom exchange a grin as he opens the door. God, Bambam can’t actually believe it. Him and Yugyeom. He can’t help but feel a little nervous, the not-quite-worry intermingling with the excitement. They’d always shook their heads when other friends told them to just get on with the apparent inevitability of each other, but now… it’s happening. It’s happening because of Jackson.

The door’s open now, and so they head inside. There’s something so final about letting it shut behind them, like _yes,_ this is it. This is them definitely choosing to do it.

“Can I get you guys anything?” Jackson asks. He takes his shoes off, so Bambam and Yugyeom do the same.

They exchange another look between them, silently asking each other Jackson’s question.

“I think we’re good,” says Yugyeom. “I think what we want is… you, really.”

“Sure.” Jackson’s tone is exactly that: so certain, so confident. So sure. “That’s something I’m definitely willing to give. Bedroom?”

The bedroom it is. This time, Yugyeom’s the one to kiss Jackson first, and so Bambam pulls his jacket off before moving in close and getting a hand in Jackson’s hair and the other around Yugyeom’s shoulder. He presses his lips to Jackson’s cheek, his neck, like Yugyeom did before, and then does the same to Yugyeom, switching between them. He needs them both, needs to feel like he’s a part of this.

Jackson pulls away from Yugyeom and turns to him next, unbuttoning Bambam’s shirt in between kisses and pushing it off his shoulders. Bambam lets it fall to the floor, barely even caring about whether or not it gets crumpled. He can’t when there’s this, when there’s Jackson and Yugyeom and sex with both of them. He hardly pays his jeans any mind, either, just strips them off and then pulls off his socks as well.

Eventually, they’re all just in underwear, all just in underwear on Jackson’s bed. Jackson’s sitting back against the pillows, both of them taking their turns at kissing him, kissing each other. As Yugyeom and Jackson kiss, Bambam lets his mouth wander down Jackson’s chest, over his abs, until he’s faced with the waistband of Jackson’s briefs and his hard cock underneath them. Bambam lets his mouth linger on the last of the bare skin, and then rubs a hand over Jackson’s dick, pressing down with his palm. They’re watching him now, and Jackson nods down at him, his eyes wide, and when Bambam gets his head in close again, his lips brushing over Jackson through the fabric, Jackson actually shudders.

“Do you want this?” Bambam asks, his eyes right on Jackson’s and his mouth still so close.

Again, Jackson nods. Yugyeom does, too, even though he’s not the one being asked.

“Take them off,” Yugyeom says. “I wanna see.”

Bambam does, peeling the briefs down the best he can and then waiting for Jackson to remove them himself. Bambam looks on almost hungrily as Jackson’s cock comes into view, unable to help from letting out a low, quiet almost-moan. Fuck, he _wants._

“Go ahead,” Jackson says, nodding down at Bambam. He swallows, and Bambam watches his throat working before looking back down and taking Jackson in his hand.

All of a sudden, Bambam feels – watched. Of course he expected this – he’d be doing the same to either of them, to anyone – but this is something he can’t brush off, something he can’t pretend not to notice. He knows this is happening differently from how it would if it were just him and Jackson. It still feels easy, but Bambam can tell that he’d be more carefree if Yugyeom wasn’t here. He doesn’t feel like he’s competing with Yugyeom, not anymore, but he’s hyperaware of the fact that it’s _Yugyeom,_ his best friend, that they’re seeing each other in ways they never have before. That they _want_ to see each other like this.

Bambam leans in, finally bringing his mouth to Jackson’s cock, wrapping his lips around it. He doesn’t look up at them, not now. Instead, he concentrates: working up a rhythm with his mouth, letting his eyes fall shut once he’s got something steady. They’re kissing again, the sound of it wet, and there’s only that and the noise Bambam’s own mouth makes, all of it blending together in the otherwise quiet. If there wasn’t a mouth on his, Bambam bets that Jackson would be loud, can imagine the exact noises he’d make.

He’s proven right when he hears a groan from above that he knows can’t possibly be Yugyeom: they must have broken apart, probably needing a moment to breathe.

“Your boy’s got a good mouth on him,” Jackson murmurs a moment later, and Bambam’s so surprised by that that he’s kind of shocked he didn’t gag. He pulls off of Jackson, his eyes open again now.

“Excuse me?” he asks, an eyebrow raised, giving Jackson’s dick a jerk so he looks down at Bambam. He rubs his thumb over the tip of Jackson’s cock, right over the slit, the pressure hard enough to make him gasp and hiss.

“Well,” Jackson says, smirking at him, stroking a hand through Yugyeom’s hair, _“your_ boy does, too. Both of you.”

Yugyeom grins at the compliment, and they go back to kissing, messy and loud and deep. Bambam doesn’t get his mouth back on Jackson yet, just stares up at them as the weight of what Jackson’s indirectly said hits him, right in the heart. Each other’s. Fuck. He can’t think about it for too long, can’t let himself dwell on it. Instead, he tightens his hand on Jackson and gets back to work with his mouth, taking Jackson deep. Above him, Jackson moans into the kiss; Bambam can see him clutching harder at Yugyeom’s hair. Good. That’s exactly what Bambam wants.

“What about both of us, then?” Yugyeom says the next time he pulls away from Jackson. Their faces are still so close together. Bambam wants to be part of it, wants to be close to them, but he doesn’t want to move his mouth from Jackson’s cock, either. Not yet.

“Oh?” Jackson wonders, curious, and Yugyeom leans back in for one last brief kiss before moving down the bed so he’s beside Bambam. _“Oh,”_ Jackson repeats. “Fuck, yeah.”

Yugyeom noses at Bambam’s cheek, breath hot against the skin.

“Let me have a go,” he says, and so Bambam pulls his mouth off, slow. He keeps Jackson’s dick in his hand, holding him out for Yugyeom to take.

“Here,” Bambam says, fisting his hand down the length of Jackson’s cock, from the base to the tip. It twitches, leaking out more precome, and Jackson gasps and curses. “Go on, Yugyeomie.”

Yugyeom smirks at him, and then up at Jackson, and licks at the head of Jackson’s cock, letting his tongue swirl around it, tickling at the underside where it seems like Jackson’s sensitive. He gets his own hand on Jackson, and so Bambam pulls his hand back, opting to just watch for a while. The sight is – he doesn’t even know how he could begin to explain how he feels other than that he’s even more turned on just seeing this happen. Yugyeom’s mouth might not be on him, but there’s something about seeing him do this, being beside him while he’s doing this, that’s so, so very intimate. Bambam can’t help but wonder what it would be like to have Yugyeom’s mouth on him, to be able to reach down and stroke through Yugyeom’s hair like Jackson can. He leans in close, kissing Yugyeom’s cheek, his neck, anywhere he can that won’t interfere with Yugyeom sucking Jackson off.

Now, Yugyeom takes Jackson in his mouth properly, humming around him, figuring out what he likes. Bambam wonders if Yugyeom feels the same way he did when he was in Yugyeom’s place, wonders if Yugyeom’s thinking about their eyes on him. Yugyeom just looks so good like this, looks so into it, that not wanting to be close to him is just impossible. He moans around Jackson when Bambam kisses his neck again, licking the hot skin before letting his teeth sink in a little, just to see if Yugyeom likes it. (Which, apparently, he does.)

After a while, Yugyeom pulls off. He turns his head towards Bambam, and then they’re kissing, Yugyeom’s hand still on Jackson’s cock and Jackson’s hand in Bambam’s hair.

“Shit,” Jackson breathes, his voice low. “You two look so good together, fuck.” The way he says it makes Bambam wish he could see as well – him and Yugyeom in a way they’ve never been before. The kiss is deep, and it shouldn’t be this easy, Bambam _knows_ it shouldn’t, knows there should be an edge of awkwardness, but there isn’t. Nerves, maybe – the kind of nerves that are mostly thrill rather than feeling uncomfortable – but it’s not awkward, not at all. It’s like this is how it was always meant to be – not that Bambam would ever admit that to anyone.

Then there’s the fact that they wouldn’t be here, wouldn’t be like this, if it wasn’t for Jackson. Bambam can’t forget that, doesn’t want to forget it for a second. As if Yugyeom’s thinking the same thing, he pulls back from Bambam and moves his mouth back to Jackson, sucking him down again. Jackson whines at the suddenness of it, his hand tightening in Bambam’s hair.

 _“Oh,”_ he says, and Bambam’s torn between watching him and watching Yugyeom, between watching Jackson’s face and Yugyeom’s mouth. He lets his eyes drift between the two, not wanting to miss a thing. “Fuck, yeah, that’s it. I’m gonna come, OK? I’m–”

And Jackson does, cutting himself off. His groan is deep and raspy, and he’s jerking his hips forward a little, like he just can’t help himself. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted, and Yugyeom doesn’t pull his mouth back, just swallows him down. Bambam watches in awe, watches both of them.

Finally, Yugyeom gets his mouth off of Jackson – his slick, reddened, perfect mouth. Bambam wants to kiss him again.

“Oh my god,” Jackson says a moment later, still panting, lazily brushing his hands through their hair. “You two now. Gonna make you two feel so fucking good.” He beckons them closer and kisses each of them in turn, sitting up some more as they kneel over him. “Off.” He nods down at their underwear. “Wanna see you both.”

They oblige, Bambam’s hands reaching for Yugyeom’s briefs so he can pull them down. Underneath, Yugyeom’s hard and starting to leak precome, and Bambam knew, knew from the clearly visible bulge of his cock and the wet patch on the fabric, but knowing and seeing are two different things entirely. He’s seen Yugyeom naked before, sure, but not like this, never like this. Never with the intention of touching him like this, never with the intention of making him come – and certainly never with someone with the same intentions beside them, someone who has the same intentions for them both. The fact that Jackson’s still so into it despite just getting off is impressive, attractive, and Bambam swears it has him even harder. It definitely has him distantly wondering if they could do this again, all three of them, because as much as Bambam wanted Jackson from the moment he saw him, there’s Yugyeom as well, and Bambam can’t imagine this without him anymore. Can’t stop himself from leaning in to kiss him.

This is different from one simple kiss in the bar with Jackson between them. This is more intense, more intimate. Then there’s the taste, the fact that Bambam’s licking what’s left of Jackson’s come out of Yugyeom’s mouth. (That’s what makes the kisses the same, Bambam supposes: Jackson between them. Jackson being the reason.)

He pulls back to give Yugyeom a moment to actually get rid of his underwear properly, in which Bambam takes the time to take his off, too. Now, he’s naked as well, hard and naked in front of Yugyeom, who’s just the same. He can’t pretend he doesn’t notice the way Yugyeom’s looking at him: the want in his eyes, the pure hunger, the fact that he’d most probably go down on Bambam as well, if Bambam were to ask.

But Bambam doesn’t ask. He just settles his hands on Yugyeom’s hips, slow and gentle, just in case Yugyeom stops him. At this point, though, he isn’t quite sure why he thinks Yugyeom would.

Jackson moves in closer: he’s kneeling now, too, touching them both.

“Yeah,” he says, his voice a little softer than before, brushing a hand down Bambam’s back, the touch of his knuckles making Bambam shiver. “Let’s get you two off, come on.”

That’s what they concentrate on from there. Jackson’s behind Bambam now, bracketing Bambam’s body with his own, arms around his waist, reaching out to cover where Bambam’s hands are on Yugyeom’s hips. Yugyeom seems to take that as a hint and shuffles in some more, so near that he and Bambam are just about touching. Jackson moves his hands, one winding round to Yugyeom’s ass and the other between Bambam and Yugyeom, to their cocks.

“Please,” Yugyeom slips out, and he sounds so desperate that Bambam glances up from where Jackson’s touching them to look at him. He _looks_ desperate, too: his skin is flushed and his eyes are dark and his mouth is still so shiny.

Bambam grinds forward against him, trying to give him what he wants, and Jackson’s hand moves on them both, the heat and pleasure of the two different touches making Bambam moan.

“Yugyeomie,” he whines, and then, _“Jackson,”_ because Jackson deserves to hear that he’s wanted and needed here as well. Jackson kisses his neck in response, keeping his face buried there. Maybe it’s selfish, but Bambam’s glad that Jackson’s behind him, touching him. Of course he’s touching Yugyeom as well, but he doesn’t get to have Jackson’s body pressed up against his, Jackson’s lips on his shoulder. Not now. Maybe Yugyeom can have it another time. Maybe there can be loads of times, the three of them together like this in different positions, trying new things, making each other come in different ways. It’s probably too soon to even be thinking about that, but Bambam doesn’t _care._ Not when he’s got them like this, when the first things on his mind are his orgasm and Yugyeom’s orgasm and making them happen as soon and as well as they can.

Bambam’s clutching at Yugyeom so hard now that he swears his nails must be digging in almost uncomfortably. Yugyeom reaches for Bambam, then: one hand on Bambam’s own hip and the other reaching behind him to – Bambam can only assume – grab at Jackson. They rock together for a while longer, their foreheads pressed together now, Bambam tilting his head up a little, both of them panting against each other’s open mouths. Yugyeom’s thrusts are getting more frantic, like he’s so very nearly there, and it’s mirrored in his breathing, too. Bambam presses against him harder, and Jackson works them faster, and then – _oh._ There it is. Yugyeom whimpers, shudders, and comes – over Jackson’s hand and Bambam’s cock and his own dick, too.

“There you go,” Jackson says, soothing. The hand on Yugyeom’s ass moves to slide up his side; Bambam can see it out of the corner of his eye. “Come on, Bambam. Come for us.”

He kisses Bambam’s neck again, kisses his shoulder, his teeth scraping against the skin. Bambam pushes his hips forward, and Yugyeom’s still moving, still doing all he can to bring Bambam off, too. There’s just so much: Jackson’s hand, Jackson’s mouth, Yugyeom’s cock. Yugyeom’s mouth as well now as he presses his lips to Bambam’s, swallowing Bambam’s groan. So much. Everything. Bambam knows he won’t last much longer like this, knows he just _can’t._

He doesn’t. Fuck, of course he doesn’t. Yugyeom’s mouth might be gone from his again, but he’s still there, still so close, their foreheads still touching. Bambam cries out, loud, his hands shaking on Yugyeom’s hips as he comes. He feels boneless. Like he might melt if Jackson wasn’t there behind him to support him, his arms wrapped around him.

“Uh, wow.” Jackson’s voice is right in Bambam’s ear, awed and amused all at once. “You two… wow.”

“Mm,” Yugyeom agrees, grinning at Bambam. “I’m glad we let this happen.”

All Bambam can do is smile back.

They’re lying down on the bed soon enough, Jackson in the middle. It’s comfortable, and Bambam doesn’t want to move, wants to merge with the sheets, so soft against his back. He and Yugyeom chat idly, but Jackson stays mostly quiet, and Bambam finds himself frowning. He’s probably thinking about it too deeply – they don’t _know_ Jackson, not really – but it isn’t how he was when they first met him at the bar, isn’t how he’s been since then. Maybe it’s just how he gets after sex, but still. It feels – off.

“You OK?” Bambam asks, bumping an elbow against Jackson’s.

“Fine,” Jackson says. “Good.” He smiles, but it’s tight, stiff. Like there’s something he wants to say. Something he’s keeping in. “I guess this is when you two realise your true love for each other and you thank me for being the one to spark it off and it’ll turn into a fun story for you to tell all your other friends, like – _oh, we finally got together after a threesome with some guy we picked up in a bar. Wonder how he’s doing now.”_

“What?” Yugyeom wonders. He sounds – hurt. Upset that Jackson would think that. “No, we had a really good time, hyung. And that was because of you. Not just us.”

“And maybe,” Bambam says, slow, because even though he’s pretty sure he can see evidence of Yugyeom wanting the same thing on his face, he’s still a little uncertain, “we wanna have more good times.” He thinks about something Jackson had said earlier, wonders if Jackson remembers. He hopes so. “Maybe,” he continues, “we wanna be your boys, too.”

Jackson blinks. Glances between them like he isn’t quite sure what to think. It’s impossible to miss the way his eyes light up at the suggestion, though, even if Bambam gets the vibe that he’s trying to hide it.

“I like the sound of that,” he says after a moment, his voice quiet. “If you’re sure. I mean, you hardly even know me, and I don’t wanna ruin your friendship.”

“I think we want to, though,” Yugyeom says. “Get to know you properly, I mean,” he adds hurriedly. “Not ruin our friendship. I don’t think we could, anyway.” He reaches across and takes Bambam’s hand in his own, and it’s like a promise. “So,” he continues, looking at Jackson. “We’ll have to go on a real date.”

“That wasn’t a real date?” Jackson says, suddenly loud again. He sounds affronted, but he’s smiling, definitely joking. “I mean, sure, it was a pretty impromptu one, but I paid for your drinks! Brought you back to my place!”

“And if you let us take you out, we’ll pay for your dinner,” Bambam says, and _whoa,_ that was _smooth._ He’d take that offer, if he does say so himself.

“Oh,” Jackson says, his smile widening. “I like the sound of that, too.”

So does Bambam. He hopes it works. They can make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, everyone - especially because this is the first fic of this ship on the archive!! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
